When the sky falls
by Munchkins.x
Summary: Kurt followed his dreams in the Big Apple, leaving Blaine behind. He thought it will be okay, but he was wrong. He turned his back on his boyfriend, believing that Blaine was an horrible man. The curly hair boy had to learn to survive when the sky is falling on his head. KLAINE. Rated M for a reason. COMPLETE.
1. Part I

Welcome to my very first fanfiction in english! First of all, I'd like you to know that I'm **French** Canadian, that means french is my native langage, not english. But I'll do my best, but if you see any major mistakes on verbs or anything like that, feel free to tell me as _politely_ as possible. :)

Also, I wrote this story as a one-shot, but I just kept and kept writing and in the end, it was just too damn long to put the whole thing on a single page, so I had to cut my story in two parts. But in my head, it's still a one-shot.

**WARNING: **I'm not going to tell you any warning, because it would just ruined the punch of the story, and you don't want that, do you? I'm just going to say... it's rated M for a big, _big_ reason.

Enjoy!

**When the sky falls**

``Blaine, stop it!'' Kurt giggled, trying to get away from his boyfriend, but the water just pushed him closer and closer to Blaine who was trying to tackle Kurt. After a few minutes of it, both of them were just so tired and they laid on the surface of the lake, admiring the sunset.

As much as Kurt hated Lima and all of Ohio in general, the views were absolutely breathtaking. The orange and pink skies when there were a sunset, the yellow fields, the mountains, or the frogs in the cold autumn mornings. Of course, Kurt loved fashion and big cities and everything related to a cow, a horse or mud disgusted him; he's a city boy, after all. But the pure nature of it all was just so appealing for him, and when he will be off to New-York, to do bigger and better things in studying in fashion at Parson, he will miss the nature side of Ohio, but not the homophobia, thank you very much.

Of course, there were big cities in Ohio (not as big as New-York), but Kurt was from a cow town named Lima, and everything related to Lima; his friends, his family, his dad, but mostly Blaine… he will miss them. **Deeply**.

``What are you thinking?'' Blaine asked out of curiosity, water dripping from his curls and his olive skin. He wasn't laid on the water anymore and he moved his legs to stay afloat and he stared at his boyfriend who didn't move at all, just being embraced in the lake, dipping his fingertips in the cold water. Being as slim as he was, it didn't take a big effort to stay in that position without being swallowed by the water.

``Just thinking about the nature. It's beautiful, isn't it?'' He asked, still looking up at the sky. He signed. ``And I think about the future, everything that I will leave behind.'' He wasn't lying anymore. It didn't make a splash. The water was still, too still. He kicked his feet in the water, tangled them with Blaine's.

``I was thinking about you.'' He whispered. Blaine tilted his head in the way that Kurt found always cute and he signed, taking Kurt's hand in his underwater.

``Kurt, I'll be fine. I promise.'' Blaine smiled, giving a small squeeze to Kurt's hand. ``It's just one year, baby.''

``But it's not the same!'' Kurt said impatiently. ''Almost everyone is leaving, Blaine. I don't want you to be alone and…''

''Hey, hey… hush, now.'' Blaine said in that soothing voice of his. '' Tina and Artie are still in High School, too. And don't forget Brittany. I'm pretty close with those three. And Sam. He's a good friend, too. '' There was a silence for a few minutes.

``So, you're gonna be okay?'' He asked timidly.

``As okay as I can be with you in New-York.'' He smiled with watery hazel eyes. ''The summer's almost over. Rachel will go to NYADA, Finn will follow her in hope to find his own dream there'' He giggled, thinking about Finn in the big city, like a lost teddy bear. ''And there's you. Going to Parson, beginning a big and long career in design.'' He choked a sob, but he was smiling. ''And I'm so proud of you, Kurt. Show them what you can do.''

''I'll do my best, B.'' Kurt said with a small smile. He leaned forward for a slow and extra wet (because of the water) kiss. When he ends it, Blaine refused to let him go and attached his lips to Kurt's where all the passion, the longing, the love are all combined in that one and only kiss.

Blaine swam backward to look at Kurt properly. He gave him a shy smile, and when Kurt nodded innocently and a faint blush appeared on his soft cheeks, Blaine didn't need to talk.

''It would probably be our last time before a long time, K.'' Blaine said, still slowly approaching his boyfriend by swimming gently.

''I know, B. So you better make it good.'' Kurt said coyly with a smirk, taking Blaine biceps in his hands and putting his legs around Blaine's waist. While kissing, Blaine removed his black trucks and Kurt's blue ones before gently entering him, moaning in pleasure. It was their last time they had sex that night but I don't tell you the numerous times they did it in that lake in this summer; nobody ever went this far for the lake. They were no lifeguard and no beach, really. It was a seclude area that the couple found last year, as their first summer together before Kurt's senior year. They went there to spend some quality time together, away from any sort of homophobes and this year, they loved it more as they can be as intimate as they want without worrying¸ by people watching.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

``Blaine. Blaine! …. BLAINE! Come here!'' Anna Anderson screamed downstairs. She smiled kindly to her guest. She was a petite brunette and an Italian. That means that as short as she might be, she got lungs and she knew how to use them. ``Blaine, Amato.''

``I'm coming, ma.'' Blaine yelled back. He ended his Skype session and he just hoped that his mother had a good reason to interrupt his date via internet with Kurt. He looked back at the computer longingly. At first, he was afraid that the long distance wouldn't work out, but it did. It was hard, really hard, but the both of them found free time almost every night to have, at least, an hour together. And let me tell you something: life in New-York sounded so much interesting then life in Ohio.

``I finished my date earlier, so I hope you have a good reason'' Blaine said when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

``Oh, sorry, honey. How's Kurt? He's still happy to be in New-York?'' Blaine nodded, smiling at his caring mother. She always had been supportive of him and his sexuality. She said she always knew because of his obsession with little bowties or that he wanted to marry Prince Eric when he was four. Needless to say, he was proud and loves his Mama, as he called her like that.

``So, what is…'' He didn't have time to finish his sentence as a man with black hair, but gray on the sides, came from the living room.

``Look at you, kiddo! All grown up! It's been awhile since the last time I saw you. You become quite a catch, young man. I hope you didn't break many hearts yet.'' The man laughed, seeing the shocked face of Blaine.

``Uncle Jack.'' He whispered, before being engulfed in his uncle's arms. Jack Anderson. He was tall and muscular and very, very attractive. He got big brown eyes, very similar to Blaine's and a smile like no other. Blaine was still shocked to see him here. What his father said to him when he was twelve was that ``Uncle Jack got a job offer to work as a lawyer in Ireland.'' And as the Anderson family is indeed Irish, well it couldn't hurt Jack to come in his homeland.

``A bit on the short side, but it could only come from your lovely mama.'' He said, looking down at his nephew who just bowed his head… in what? Embarrassment? Shyness? Because it's been so long since he saw him? Hell, he just was a little kid back then with thick glasses and wild curly hair. He sure had changed.

``So, '' Jack said, clapping his hands together and looking at his sister-in-law, obviously finding the sudden shyness of his nephew quite adorable. ``Where's my little brother?''

``Oh, Albert's still working. He's finishing a big case right now, so he works late.''

``Mm.. Can-can someone tell me what's going on?'' Blaine asked timidly, not wanting to sound rude.

``Of course, Amato. Your uncle will stay a bit whit us, okay? Your father and I already knew, but we wanted to surprise you because it's been so long since you last saw him!'' She beamed. ``Aren't you happy?'' She said, looking at him with a big smile upon her beautiful face.

``Of course I am!'' He said, still shy. ``But can I ask why? Wasn't he in Ireland?''

``Well, yes. But I missed my family too much, so I couldn't stay there any longer. Al will help me to come at his firm, but until then, he invites me to stay with you guys, instead of ranting a hotel room. I'm searching for a cute apartment at the moment, but nothing… reach my fancy yet.'' He said with his friendly smile.

``Blaine, honey? Can you show him the guest room?'' Blaine smiled at her, still very shy and nodded. She frowned at her son; he's usually out-going and very straight forward.

``Yeah, it's been so long since I've been here and you have such a big, but beautiful house, Anna Darling, but I'm sure I can lost myself!'' He said, smiling, while gripping one of his suitcase and Blaine gripped the other.

``Blaine, honey?'' Anna said and his son turned around. He smiled at her and she forgot about his shyness, and everything about this weird behavior. Instead, she said, ``Dinner's almost ready.''

The four Andersons were eating in that fine evening. There was no awkward silence because Uncle Jack wasn't around for the past few years. Albert was laughing at something that his big brother just said, Anna smiled gently at his husband and brother-and-law and times to times, she looked from across the table to his youngest child with a fond look while the curly-haired boy was busy cutting his chicken.

``So, where's my other favorite nephew?'' Jack asked when there was a comfortable silence.

``In New-York!'' Albert pronounced proudly. ``He fallowed in his daddy's footsteps and became quite a successful lawyer in the Big Apple. He's still young, but he got that job in his blood! It's a piece of cake for him. You see, Jack, '' Albert said while chewing his carrots. ``Or grandfather became a lawyer, our dad became a lawyer, you and I, brother, we became lawyers. And now, Cooper. It's a legacy.''

Jack nodded and turned his attention to his silent nephew. ``And you, young man. Want to be a lawyer?'' Albert laughed and shook his head.

``Him? No, nothing like that.'' He said to his brother. He looked at his youngest son with adoration. ``My Blaine doesn't want to be a lawyer.''

``Oh, really?'' Jack said, surprised. Everyone in their family fallowed in someone's footsteps, it was like that. ``What do you want to do, then?'' He said, smiling at Blaine. You could read in his brown eyes that he was really, really, interesting in what Blaine was going to say. Blaine smiled sheepishly at his parents before saying in a small voice.

``I-I want to study literature. Becoming a-an editor or a literature teacher… some day, I'd like to be a-a writer. '' He said that in a rush, bowing his head. Jack nodded, not noticing the discomfort of his nephew because of his scrutiny,

``And he's quite talented at that!'' Albert exclaimed, beaming at his son.

``Stop it, dad'' Blaine said, blushing.

* * *

A couple of days later, Blaine was sprawled on his bed, phone pressed to his ear and he played with his curls, free from his helmet of gel. It was a nervous habit since he was little. But why is he nervous right now? He didn't know. Maybe the fact that he would talk to his boyfriend did that to him.

``Hey B!'' Kurt's cheery voice came to the phone. Blaine smiled automatically. ''So, what's new in the beautiful state of Ohio?'' Kurt said, laughing. Blaine couldn't help but notice a small change in Kurt since he went to New-York. It's like a happiness that Blaine didn't see on him before. Of course, he was happy, but there's just that sheer joy that radiated from him, because he is where all his dreams could come true. It's weird that a city can do that to a person. But Blaine was happy, as long as Kurt was happy.

``Hey baby.'' He said in a gentle, dreamy voice. ``It's not as beautiful as it was now that you're gone''

Blaine could see the blush on Kurt's face. He loved that.

``Blaine, always the charmer.'' He said with a giggle. ``But, anyways. What's up?''

``Oh, nothing… you know. School's school. Family came back..'' Blaine shrugged, not interested to talk about his life. New-York sounded more like fun.

``Italy or Ireland?'' Kurt asked.

``Ireland. My dad's brother.''

``Oh, I never met him!'' Kurt said, excited. It was true, he never met him. When they first dated a few years ago, he found very important to be on good terms with his boyfriend's family. Blaine found it sweet and his family adored Kurt. Well, his family in America, that is. ``Wait, you never told me your dad has a brother.''

``Oh, really? I taught I did. Anyways! What's up? It's your turn.''

``Oh! I finally finished that gown I was talking to you weeks ago? You know the white one with the embroideries? Oh and…'' Blaine laughed a little at his boyfriend, but Kurt stopped after a moment when he sensed that his boyfriend is too quiet for his liking.

``B? Are you okay? You're quite. Are you not happy to talk to me?'' He asked, then a second time when he heard nothing but Blaine's breathing.

``Of course, K. I'm always happy to talk to you.'' He said hastily.

``Then, what's the matter?'' He asked gently. 'You kind of spaced out on me. Am I that boring?'' He laughed, but he was a bit annoyed by Blaine's lack of interest. ``Are you tired?''

``I guess you can say that.'' He whispered. There was a pause. Blaine gripped his phone tightly in his hand, afraid to let it go. Afraid of letting Kurt go. ''I'm so, so tired… ''Then, right there, right now, his walls came crashing down. He choked a sob.

``Hey, hey… sh… why don't you tell me why you are so upset?'' Kurt said, frantic. It's not every day he could see his boyfriend crying.

``Be.. because I just realized something.'' He said with difficulty, tears streaming down his face. ''I-I just really miss you.'' There was a silent moment, where neither of them dared to speak or just breathe. Kurt tried to calm him with soothing words. If he was here, with Blaine, he would've hold him and comfort him like that, but he couldn't. It was frustrating to be so, so far away from the person you love, and yet, because of the phone, you're so, so close. When Kurt didn't hear his boyfriend crying anymore, he began to talk in a quiet voice.

``B… are you- are you sure it's just because you miss me? Is there something else you're not telling me? Is everything okay at school?''

``I-okay. It's okay.'' Blaine said. He wasn't crying anymore. He wanted, no, he needed to convince himself that everything's okay. ''I'll be okay. I-I promise. I'm… I'm sorry about that. It's supposed to be our nightly talk, but instead, I cry like a baby. It's just… it's stupid. Forget it. I'm okay'' He let out an empty laugh.

``Hey hey, no. I don't want to hear it. Don't you remember during my third week in New-York? When we were talking, I just broke down because I missed you and everything and even though I was with Rachel and Finn, I felt so alone. And I felt horrible, because you were so happy to talk to me and I was putting all my problems on your shoulders. What did you say to me?'' Kurt tried to coax his boyfriend to say it. Blaine signed. He remembered

``I told you that if I want to be with you, I have to be with you entirely. That means through your bitchiness, your grogginess in the morning when you're half awake, your silent treatments when I say that I don't like one of your scarves, but also to be there whenever and wherever you'll need me.'' Blaine smile through his escaping sobs, but it was tears of pure joy. Because he did remember that. Kurt smiled as well, overwhelmed by the emotions pouring from Blaine when he said the exact same sentence he said a few weeks ago.

``Exactly. And I feel the same for you. You can cry a river, as long as you call me. Whenever and wherever you need me. You don't want to tell me what's bothering you, and I won't push it. But now, you can call me in the day, okay? I don't care about school, as long as I know that my boyfriend is okay.''

Blaine nodded, not wanting to argue with him, because arguing with one Kurt Hummel is a lost cause.

``God, you're such an amazing human being, K.''

``And…?'' Kurt joked.

``And an amazing boyfriend.'' He said, laughing, all tears forgotten.

``But seriously, I hope you'll tell me soon. Crying like that worries me, B.''

``I'm sorry if I scared you, baby.''

``I'm looking forward to see you again, Blaine.'' Blaine smiled gently.

''I'll be in New-York very soon. Can't wait.''

* * *

It was Thanksgiving when Blaine came to New-York to visit his boyfriend. There are a lot of reasons why he was here during a family celebration; Kurt couldn't go to Ohio, because of lack of money. Even though his father insisted to by him his plane, or train ticket, Kurt refused (like he said; to be a charity case) and besides, Kurt's dad plan for Thanksgiving was to see his whole family in Illinois and as much as he loved them, he decided to stay in New-York. On Blaine's part, going in New-York to keep his boyfriend company while Finn and Rachel were in Ohio for the week-end (his dads paid the tickets on first class, no less and Finn didn't want to go all the way in Illinois to be with people he knew more or less) wasn't a big deal to his family.

They never did much on Thanksgiving, just like Rachel never did much on Christmas. Having an Irish father and an Italian mother, maybe it wasn't much of a celebration in their country and when they came in America, it was just an excuse to eat turkey.

``Blaine!'' Kurt yelled when he spotted his boyfriend on the train station. He ran to him and tackled him to the ground, both laughing, ignoring some confused and amused looks from the New-Yorkers or tourists. Blaine closed his eyes, savoring his boyfriend's smell; coconut because of his shampoo and his delicious Ralf Lauren's perfume. ``I missed you, B.''

Blaine smiled and helps Kurt to stand up. ''Come on, we have a whole week-end to ourselves.''

And their first night together since a long time was simply magical. They went to a cute French restaurant and walked through Central Park, holding hands. It was so, so different from Ohio. But still, even though the couple had a great time having a night out, Blaine was quite. More then usual.

``What are you thinking about? '' Kurt asked, looking at the stars in the black sky. Blaine shrugged.

``Nothing, actually.''

``You're not yourself. Not since that phone call a few weeks ago.''

``No, I'm fine. I promise.'' Blaine said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and Kurt frowned at him, trying to understand.

``Are you…''

``No, I'm sure.''

``Yeah, but…''

``Kurt.'' He warned.

``But are you…''

``Would you drop it?'' Blaine's voice was calm, but he was annoyed. ``You always question me about my well being and that's enough'' His voice grew louder and louder. He didn't hold Kurt's hand anymore and he was facing him. ``I'm a grown man. I don't need a babysitter to assure that I'm well.'' His voice was like ice. He didn't show any guilt. He didn't feel anything, except, maybe, rage. Kurt was surprised by his boyfriend's outburst and his big baby blue eyes shining with hurt could've make the evilest of creatures to look at him and say ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you''. His eyes hardened and Blaine knew, by experience, that when his eyes changed like that, that's because he's deeply hurt, confused and lost.

``Well, excuse me for caring about my boyfriend. It's not every day that you look like a zombie and I heard you crying on the phone.''

''It was weeks ago. Just drop it…'' Blaine whispered, all anger gone. Kurt was in front of Blaine, putting an halt in his steps. ''No, I won't. I watched you all night, B. I know something's wrong. Hell, we're together for two years now, I know you inside and out! You can tell me.''

``It's school'' Blaine whispered, looking down, all anger gone. There was a silent moment between them, before Kurt's cracked voice came to the surface. ''Why are you lying to me?'' He asked, hurt in his voice. Blaine's head shot up.

''I'm not!''

''I talked to Tina and Artie. I told them about bullying or-or something else going on in school, and they told me that you are okay. They watched you closely, and-and they found nothing to corrupt your well being.''

''So… you hired some spy?'' Blaine spat in his face.

``To look out for you, Blaine! Because you refused to tell me anything. Tina, Artie, Britt, Sam… they worried about you as well, Blaine. Hell, even Sugar asked if you were okay. That's because they know you're not yourself. They said that you are lonelier. Sometimes you come to school so depressed that you refuse to talk to anyone or-or you sit by yourself at lunch. Tina said that nothing at school could do that to you… and sometimes you skip class or glee club.'' He reached out to take Blaine hand, but he stepped back. Kurt signed and try again to let Blaine knew why he's so persistent.

``I just want you to be happy. There's just something in my guts that tell me something is wrong. Something is bothering you.''

``How can you possibly tell?'' Blaine asked, rolling his eyes. This act of ``I don't care'' hurt Kurt's feelings, because he did care for his boyfriend and he acted like it's something stupid, _like _Kurt is stupid.

``You're just not your happy-go-lucky self that I left months ago. You're distant on the phone, when we skype you're always looking somewhere else but at me like you're bored or something, since you arrived in New-York, you always spaced out, always day dreaming… you didn't even listen to what I had to say! You were never like that…''

Blaine stayed silent, so maybe it's good if I continue, Kurt thought.

``When… when we arrived from the train station and… and the first thing we did was sleeping together…'' He was blushing by this point, but his eyes were angry. `` You seemed distant and not at all in the same mood as me!'' Kurt was so upset that his voice cracked in the end. But he continued. He wanted to continue. He needed to know why his boyfriend was like that.`` You're usually a screamer in bed. And you… you didn't say anything. You didn't whisper my name or… or moaned. Nothing! How is that supposed to make me feel? After that, you were awfully quite. You didn't stay In bed with me afterward. You needed a shower and I asked you if I could join you. Like we used to. And-and you say that you can take a shower by yourself! I know it can be some sort of a coincidence or whatever but I feel like I lost you. You were never like that'' Kurt whispered. Blaine bowed his head, looking down. He refused to look at his boyfriend right now; he refused to let him see his tears. He just stayed quiet, even though he should've protested, he should've saved his relationship with Kurt, because it came to this point; the point of no return. Kurt never talked about their sex life like that. It's always some hints here and there or what they should try, explaining by a very, very blushing Kurt. And it was always in short sentences, something that Blaine found really adorable, with him being so comfortable speaking about such an intimate subject. Now, Kurt was almost screaming, speaking about their sex life in the middle of a park.

And Blaine did nothing to calm him down.

Kurt cried for the first time since their argument. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Blaine wanted to wipe them away with his thumb like he used to do when Kurt was sad, but right now, he couldn't do it. He was frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

``Do you cheat on me? '' When he stayed root on his spot, not speaking, Kurt continued, his heart beating faster. ``You're always distant. Every time I tried to speak to you about it, you have a fit. I'm not satisfying you in bed anymore and I can tell that you're sick of me!''

Kurt seemed to see very clear through his tears and anger and disappointment shine through his tears.

``I knew it…I knew it! All the signs were there! All this time… Was it Sebastian?'' He said his voice cracking. Blaine stayed silent, not trusting his voice at the moment. Anyways, he was dumb. He didn't feel anything. There was a buzz in his ears and he had a hard time to grasp what Kurt was saying in his face.

``Was it Sebastian?'' Kurt repeated, almost screaming. Blaine lifted his head and he could now see Kurt's fat tears, his pale eyes shining in the moonlight with hurt, betrayal and hate.

The only thing that Blaine could do was shrugged but Kurt saw enough. The fact that Blaine kept his head down and didn't try to defend himself, defended his action, or at least, _lied_ to hide his secret, told Kurt enough.

In a whisper, Kurt said. ``I-I don't want to see you anymore. Go back in Ohio to be with your-your fuck buddy '' He spit out, never one to use the F-word and Blaine flinched `` And don't talk to me anymore. It's horrible what you did, Blaine! You understand? Horrible!''

And he ran, tears streaming down his face. If he could've see despite his growing rage, he could've seen the haunted look in Blaine's eyes, how ashen his skin looked like or the dark rings under his eyes stood out. But he didn't see it because Blaine, the perfect gentleman, the nice guy, the friendly boy and the perfect lover was a cheater. And Kurt couldn't stand for that.

* * *

Days became weeks, weeks became months. Kurt, at first, didn't want to go to school, to eat, to sleep. Blaine left with a piece of himself, his heart. And he crushed it. Or course he cried, oh, did he cried! He thought that it was 'it' for them. Despite the fact that they met in high school, they could do it, just like Rachel and Finn did and it seemed to work. But Finn was in New-York, too. He was with his girlfriend everyday. So maybe Blaine was lonely. He knew he was, he was too. How can you not, when you now had different lives in different states? Kurt thought it would work. Apparently not. He always said it was nothing, he just felt lonely. But it didn't matter: Blaine did cheat on him and there was no excuse this time. And when he came to that discussion weeks after the break up, the rage kept flooding. He didn't just text like he did last year with Chandler, ever though back then, he really didn't think that it was cheating, or didn't just kissed a guy and then ran away. From what he assumed, he touched someone else's private, he saw another man naked. And he wanted it. He loved it. He did it all the way. That's when he stopped crying for that spoil little brat who always craved for cocks, as he called him these days.

He was now done with him. He didn't deserve his love, his tears, and his sadness. He's now in New-York, he got to live like a real adult without daddy behind him, and he liked it. He was done with little high school boys who didn't know what they wanted. He was almost 19, and life was good.

Rachel told him that he was too hard on himself or on Blaine, but he didn't listen. What would she know?

``But Kurt, it's been three months now. Do you think that you should…''

``Not now, Rachel. I'm working.''

``Yeah, but think about it.''

``Think about what, Rachel?'' He yelled, turning on his hills. He dropped his scissors he forgot on the living room and he was ready to return in his room to finish his tuxedo he had to do for a project, when Rachel cornered him. Now he was furious.

``You want me to forget him? That's the only thing you talk about these days. You may be okay with arguing every five minutes with your 'Oh so true love', but it's not my case! So when I say we're done, it means we're done. And we were months ago.'' He shrugged, like he didn't care. ``Beside'' he said to a furious Rachel, turning on his hills ``I have a date tonight''.

And he slammed his door.

``Blaine? Blaine. Blaine! Watch your steps!'' yelled in the auditorium to be heard over the music. The music stopped and everyone on the stage stopped the choreography, breathing hard.

``I'm sorry , I forgot to go to the right''

``We're better not having a repeat of it, because The Diva will kick your little mixed raced ass!'' Unique said from her spot, flipping her hair. Artie and Tina looked at him with sympathy and Sam frowned at him. He just shook his head, blushing furiously. ``It's like the billion times that happened since Glee started.''

``Unique, shut it'' Jake warned her.

``Okay, guys take five'' said when he saw that Blaine was not in the mood for more humiliation.

``But we can't take a break! Nationals are coming!'' screamed collective voices.

``Just five minutes guys, not an hour!'' He said, rolling his eyes good naturally.

``Hey, Blaine'' Sam said, approaching the dark haired boy who was sitting on the edge of the stage while everyone left the auditorium to drink some water and doing god knows what.

``Yeah?'' He said, not really interested in what the blond had to say.

``We're going to have a little party, this Friday. You should come.''

``Not interested.'' He replied, hoping that Sam will just go away. But there were no such luck. Sam signed and tried again.

``It's not a big party! To be honest, it's just a sleepover. We're going to watch movies, eat junk food and laughed like old good times.'' There was a pause. ``We miss you, Blaine. And as much as we love the new comers in the New Direction this year, it's all going to be with the old guys. Me, Britt, Artie, and Tina. Mike is going to be there, too. He wanted to visit his family and Tina, so he'll be there! Isn't it great?''

Blaine didn't say anything. There were days when he would just get along with anyone even if it wasn't like last year where he would jump everywhere, but everytime he would smile a little, his friends thought that he will be okay and after three months of torture, he will moved on. But then, there were days when he will sit by himself at lunch, skip glee and he will look like he saw a ghost.

Everybody thought that it was just because of the breakup and someday (sooner rather than later) he will find a good boy to spend times with and to love. People knew why they broke up. But no one wanted to confront him about it or saying something hurtful. He was already a mess as it was and his friends didn't want to do that to him. They said that he learned his lesson and that's what he got by cheating on Kurt.

``Come on, Blaine. It would do you good.'' Sam pressed his friend, his big green eyes pleading.

``Fine, I'll go.'' It was just a whisper, but Sam got his wish.

``Yes! That's my man! Okay, it's at Artie's place, Friday night. Don't eat before, 'cause we're having pizza.''

``Okay guys!'' yelled, ``From the top!'' Sam took his place on the stage and looked at Artie and nodded. The boy in the wheel chair smiled and nodded back, relief on his features.

* * *

``That was a lovely night.'' Kurt said to a man named Eric.

``It was all for you, beautiful''. He replied, smiling at Kurt. He smiled back and looked at his apartment, thinking. ``Listen, Rachel and Finn are out tonight, do-do you want to come inside?''

Eric nodded and smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth.

Kurt was shaking. He didn't do anything with another guy besides Blaine. But he had to move on. He had to forget all about him. He cheated on him, he hurt him. He didn't think about him when he touched Sebastian. He lied to him when he said that he didn't feel anything for this guy. It was all a lie. He hated him.

Eric pushed Kurt on his bed and kissed him hungrily.

Eric was a gorgeous man Kurt met at his school. He was the total opposite of Blaine and it was fine for Kurt. He was tall, taller than Kurt. He got broad shoulders and a six packs. He liked to show his muscles, which were obvious. He didn't know why he was with him in the first place. The guy wasn't really his type, but Eric showed him that he was interested and invited him to go out. No, his type had curls, was short, with a 50' movies smile and bowties. A lot of bowties. With suspenders.

No, he couldn't think about the guy who hurt him when he was in the process to sleep with another guy. It wasn't right. They broke up three months ago, so he could get fucked if he wanted! He was single with men (at least, Eric) chasing him, wanting him. Needed him.

_I needed you, Kurt. _

Kurt opened his eyes wide open. What was that voice?

``What did you say, baby?'' Eric asked, not really interesting in the answer while he sucked at Kurt's neck.

``N-nothing. Keep going.''

``It's so good, Kurt. You're so sexy. ''

_I can show you just how much sexy you are, Kurt. _

_I'm not sexy, Blaine. Stop it._

_Yes, yes. You are. You're blushing, and that's as sexy as it gets. Just like the touch of fingertips. Do you remember, Kurt?_

_Course I do. But… I'm not the little virgin penguin now, hein? _

And then, the echo of a laugh. A sweet and warm laugh. God, he missed that sound. He pushed the memory back. He couldn't think about this lazy summer afternoon in the pool. He couldn't.

``Your long neck is so arousing.'' Eric sucked hard.

_You have a beautiful neck, Kurt. It's pale and graceful. And long. I love the smell of it. It has a different smell everyday, was that? Strawberry? _

Eric was naked now except for his black boxers. Kurt, lost in his own memories, didn't notice that he didn't have a shirt anymore. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't really do anything, but it didn't seem to bother Eric. He took control. He kissed Kurt's chest, and then his pale belly, licking it. Kurt moaned and Eric smirked.

``I know you'll like it, baby''

_Do you like it, K? Is it good? I don't really know what I'm doing right now, so tell me if…_

_Blaine! Stop talking! Lick… lick my belly. Then-then touch my… touch my…_

_Like that? _

_And a loud moan._

Kurt closed his eyes, reliving this beautiful moment of intimacy with Blaine. And he moaned again.

``Blaine…'' he whispered, arching his back.

Eric stopped his kisses and looked up, frowning.

``What did you say?'' He asked dangerously.

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up straight. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

``I-I… Eric, I…''

Eric shook his head, putting his clothes on quickly.

``So, this Blaine, another guy you fuck? If I knew you were a little slut, I wouldn't go out with you.''

Kurt sat there, at a loss of word. He could feel tears in his eyes. Is it because of the mention of Blaine, or because Eric said those hurtful things?

Eric stopped at the door. ``It's a shame, though. You seemed like a really good fuck. Santana was right, but I'm so not in the mood to fuck your brains out when you think about another dick head. It's such a turn off. '' Then, he walked away.

``Wait!'' Kurt yelled. ``Santana?'' But when he found his voice back, Eric was already gone.

* * *

``Tina, pass me the pop corn.'' Sam whispered to his friend, still watching the movie.

``Artie, the chocolate.'' Brittany asked him, ``But not with the peanut butter filling. I'm allergic.''

Sam, Artie and Tina all looked at her. ``You're not allergic to peanut butter. You ate that all the time.'' Sam said.

``It's because I decided to get allergic to it today. Just like some people are vegetarian.''

They decided to ignore her and went back to the horror movie.

``Blaine, the chips.'' Mike said, waiting for his friend to pass him the bowl, as he was the closest to it. When it didn't come, he looked over at his friend. ``Blaine?''

They all looked in the direction of Blaine, sensing the question in Mike's voice. His place was empty. He was sitting on the love seat in the far corner of the living room near the big window, curling on himself, looking outside to see the rain falling, his eyes empty. He looked like he was somewhere else entirely.

``Okay, that's it. I'm going to talk to him.'' Sam said, pausing the movie. They were whispering, but what's the difference? Artie's living room was (like the rest of the house) quite big and Blaine was on the opposite side of the room and it was like he was daydreaming.

Sam got up, but Tina took his arm, halting his move.

``Wait, Sam. Leave him alone.''

``Why, Tina? It's enough. He needs to be with us, to enjoy himself! Not just sitting there all evening, mourning his loss or whatever it is that he's depressed about.''

``He lost Kurt.'' Brittany said with a sad smile.

``Yeah, well, he cheated.'' Sam replied like it was the most logical answer in the world.

``Anyways, Sam, he's here now. We call it progress.'' Artie said from his wheel chair, still whispering.

``It's not a progress if he's sitting all by himself!'' Sam argued.

Mike shrugged. ``He's in one of his bad day.''

``Yeah, and why's that? Because of it, he ate lunch alone and he didn't go to half of his classes, plus Glee.''

When no one said anything, Sam signed and shook his head. ``I'm just… I'm just so worried about him. I don't know about you guys, but I think it's more than just breaking up with Kurt. I think it's deeper than that. And I want to know what's bothering my friend.

With a silent agreement, they all got up and went to meet their friend. He only acknowledged them when Tina touched his shoulder. He looked up to them, smiling slightly, but it was obviously fake.

``Oh, hey guys. Movie's over? I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.''

``Hey man,'' Sam began softly. ``We want to talk to you.''

Blaine was frowning. His normally tan skin was sickly pale and he had dark circle under his brown eyes. ``Oh? About what?''

``What's up with you?'' Artie asked bluntly. The three others glared at him before Tina sat on the love seat arm. ``You aren't yourself. And since a long time, now.''

``I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine.'' Blaine tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

``Okay, Blaine, look.'' Sam signed and approached Blaine. ``We're here to help, okay? So don't lie to us.''

He came to touch Blaine's left forearm, but Blaine flinched. Everyone noticed. Sam didn't look back at his friends. His focus was on Blaine. The boy didn't look up, shaking slightly. Sam took his arm in his hand and as gently as he could, he lifted the sleeve. Bruises, some blue, some black and some purple covered hia entire forearm. Tina and Brittany gasped, seeing this ugly sight. Artie and Mike ware both still, watching with wide eyes. Sam's green eyes were swimming with so much emotion.

``Was it-was it bullies?'' He didn't want to believe that. He didn't know that bullies could be so cruel, so dangerous. There's always the slushies, the pushes in locker doors, but Sam have never seen someone (a teenager, no less) bullied someone as much as physically hurt him that much. It wasn't little bruises you have because of a locker frame. It's huge and looked painful. Some old, some new. Sam didn't know that the people in his high school could be so dangerous, even though no one really like the glee club.

``No, it wasn't.'' Blaine whispered. Well, it's not the bullies, then.

``Blaine, look at me.'' But he didn't look. ``Look at me!'' Sam said again and this time, he had Blaine attention. He lifted his head and his big brown eyes were swimming in tears, his lips trembling. But he couldn't let go. Not here. ``Blaine, this is serious.''

``Sam's right, Blaine'' Artie said finding his voice.

``If someone hurts you, you really need to tell us.'' Tina was almost crying at this point.

``But-but… I…''

``No more lying, damn it!'' Mike lost his patience. Sam looked back and gave him a reproachful look. He then turned to look at Blaine.

``But you don't understand.'' Blaine tried to say, his sobs ready to explode.

``No. _You_ don't understand. How many other bruises you keep hiding, hein? Who gives them to you?''

Blaine was panicking at this point. He was shaking and he was now crying. He shook his head constantly trying to ignore this constant judgment.

``I have to go.''


	2. Part II

**Part II**

When Blaine arrived at his house, it was quiet. He stopped crying but his eyes were still red. He didn't know his friends reactions. He was too busy trying to take his bag and get out of here.

He knew that his father and uncle were still working because of a big case. But his mom was still there. And he needed her and her warm embrace.

The house was dark and he found his way easily. He slowly opened a door and went inside without any loud noise. He saw the dark silhouette of his mother beneath her sheets and Blaine wanted to cry again. She always was a source of comfort through the years. He went to the bed and shook her shoulder.

``Mama'' he whispered but loud enough to be heard.

Anna woke up easily. With two sons and the youngest being a crier when he was a baby did help her to stay awake. ``What is it, honey? You're not with your friends for tonight?'' She said sleepily, blinking at him. She sat up in her bed; her long curly hair surrounded her pretty face. She looked worried.

``Mama?'' He repeated. ''Can-can I sleep with you for tonight? I don't want to be alone.''

She looked at her son strangely. It was years since the last time Blaine asked if he could sleep with his parents. He was twelve at the time and he was quite embarrassed to ask such a thing when he was almost a teenager but it felt good, pressed against his mother, feeling her heat and her comfort. Now, years later, he seeks the same comfort. He's all grown up now and he was more mature and he became a man. He's not that skinny boy with glasses who was afraid of the dark.

But still, he needed his mother just as much.

``Come here, baby. '' She said, opening her arms with a kind smile. Blaine went to the bed hurriedly and pulled the covers up to his nose and inhaled the fresh sheets. It smells lavender and it calmed him.

``Blaine, honey? Can you tell me what's wrong? The last time you slept in my bed, you were just a scrawny little kid.'' She said in her lovely italian accent. She rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Still, he didn't speak. His head was tucked under her head. She frowned when she felt him shaking against her.

``Blaine? Mi amor… you're shaking!... why are you shaking? Blaine? Blaine! You're scaring me!''

But the boy didn't answer, just like a stubborn child would do. His face was hidden in her shoulder, body trembling. Suddenly, he jerked away from his mother, tears streaming down his face. Anna was confused by his child behavior and her wild eyes fully awake were full of fear, doubt and anxiety.

Blaine was a mess. He was sobbing like never before (or at least, never in front of someone.) He couldn't stop, he couldn't breathe properly.

``Blaine, I need you to calm down.'' Anna soothed with her tone she used with her patients. He shook his head violently and the sheets were all a buddle on the floor.

``Mama, make it stop! It hurts, mama! Make it stop!'' He sobbed. It was like he was having a night terror but the terror seized before he had time to sleep.

``Okay, okay, Shh,,, calm down. Shh…. '' She tried to calm him but it was no use.

They heard a door opened and footsteps downstairs. Blaine panicked more, but then the voice of his father was shooting from downstairs.

``Anna?'' The man asked while he climbed the stairs. ``Anna? What's all that noise.'' He asked even though he wasn't stupid and he knew (by the voice) that his son was crying. It was worrisome when the first thing he heard when he came home from work was crying instead of a silent house. Jack had decided to spend the evening at his brother's place, drink some whiskey and play poker. Just like old times.

Jack went to the little cabinet of alcohol pouring the liquid in two glasses. He reached out to grab another glass and pour icy cold water and with a spoon, he pressed on the table two little pills to reduced them to ashes and put it in the glass.

Albert was kneeling in front of his son. He calmed down when he saw the familiar frame of his father near him but he was still shaking.

``Are you okay, son?''

Blaine shook his head but didn't say anything.

``Blaine, tell us what's wrong.'' He asked, eyes pleading. Blaine still shook his head. Then, after a moment where his mother tried to wipe his tears and his father was drawing circles on his forearm, he started to talk. It was a whisper, barely audible.

``I can't do this anymore. I cannot. I thought it was over. I- all those years ago… without news… I really, really thought it was over. I tried to move on, Dad. I really did.

``You don't make any sense, Blaine. What's going on? Is it bullies? Are they bothering you again?'' Anna asked in a quiet voice from her spot onto the bed.

Blaine shook his head once again. He was ready to tell them, even though it would hurt them, it would ruin their family. But he had to. He lost everything already. He lost the love of his life, his friends are avoiding him, and he kept having those weird looks in Glee club.

There was a knock on the door and Jack came in holding a glass of water. Albert shouted him a look of gratitude.

``I'm sorry to interrupt.''

``Don't apologize. You are a part of this family so you deserve to be there.'' Albert said taking the glass form his brother's hand. He faced his son again.

``Blaine? You can tell us, now. If it's something bad, we promise you we won't get mad. Alright? ''

He was silent once again. He shook his head refusing to speak, Albert signed and handed him the glass. ''Alright…drink a bit and you go to bed, okay? We're going to talk about it tomorrow.''

Blaine took a small sip then a bigger one. Anna touched his hair to make sure he was okay. Jack gave his brother a confuse look and Albert shrugged.

After a couple of sips, Blaine yawned and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He tried but he failed. Albert smiled at his son fondly.

``Well, I guess he was tired.'' And he was fast asleep just like that. Albert signed with exhaustion. He lightly touched his son's curls with a sad smile and Anna took the glass from his slacked fingers.

``That was pretty weird tonight, no?'' Jack said from the foot of the bed,

``Weird indeed, But he got that weird behavior since the beginning of the year.''

``Oh, well. I'm sure everything's gonna work out just fine. Don't worry. Everyone has their moods and their moments. Your son is no exception. And if you want, Allie, I can stay here for tonight. Maybe Blaine needs his family and I'm willing to help in everything you want.''

Anna stood up and approached his brother-in-law and engulfed him in a bear hug.

``You can have the guest room. Thank you. We're grateful you came back.

``Well, '' his voice was a little choked up. '' I really, really missed my family. The relatives in Ireland are great, but I'm just… so much closer to you, guys. ''

Albert smiled. ''Blaine didn't have his uncle for six years now, so he was a little shy at first but… he just needs to get to know you again.''

``He grew up to be a handsome and smart man. You two should be proud.''

He gathered the boy in his arms. ''If you don't mind, I can carry him to his room.''

He went to the door and then turned back. '' Oh and Allie, Anna?''

''Yes?'' Albert asked sitting on his bed with Anna on his side.

``Goodnight.''

In Blaine's room, it was dark. Jack looked at his sleeping nephew; the only sound in the room was his soft breathing signaling that he was in a deep (drugged) sleep. Jack caressed his cheek tenderly and whispered in his ear ``It's our little secret, Blaine.'' Then, he left.

* * *

``How could you, Santana?'' Kurt yelled in his apartment. His blue eyes were hurt and disappointed in his friend; he counted her as one of his best friend since high school finished and knowing that she did what she did hurt. Another person to play with him, to use him. Who would be the next person to betray his trust, his love and his friendship? Rachel? Finn?

Santana signed sadly and put his bag and his keys on the kitchen table. When she had received a message from him, she knew what he wanted to discuss, or yelled about. She came to New-York a couple of weeks after Kurt because she wanted a fresh start; away from her ex Brittany, away from a homophobic town. So she worked at a small café hoping to go to college and she wanted to go to Columbia. She just had to wait for a couple of months before she could start his college life and she was grateful for this year off so she could concentrate on her personal life. And as she moved in New-York, she had a closer relationship with Kurt then before.

``Look, I know what you are going to say, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…''

``You shouldn't have hooked me up!'' He yelled. ``I taught you were my friend! I-It's cruel what you did. You know, hell, you see me cry hours after hours after the break up. And now, that? You really want to break my self-esteem? H-How could you do that?''

The flow of tears came back and he sat down on the couch in the living room, sobbing. Santana bite his lips and joined him. She didn't dare touch him.

``You know how he broke me, San. I told you how humiliated I was finding out he cheated on me.'' He looked at his friend hard and she gulped, not use at seeing Kurt looking so murderous, so hurt.

``How much did you pay him?''

``What?'' She frowned, and she understood. Horror and disgust was written all over his face. ``No, no! No, Kurt. I didn't pay him, I swear.''

But he didn't look convinced, so she signed and spoke again in a soft voice. ``I didn't pay Eric to sleep with you. Kurt… you know that I'm not the kindest person on earth, okay? I still can't stand Rachel sometimes and I just want to cut her vocal cords.'' She tried to small, trying to joke but Kurt didn't smile back, so she was serious once again. ``Eric-Eric is a guy I met at the café. Then, we became sort of friends and I heard that he was gay. He was handsome, intelligent, funny, and so not Blaine-looking. And I knew that he go to your school so I tried and said to myself ''Hey, why not?'' So I talked to him about you and he was interested to actually meeting you. And the next thing I knew, you had a date. And I was so, so happy for you. Ready to move on… but I swear to god, Kurt, I didn't know that he only wanted to sleep with you. If I knew he was such an asshole, I wouldn't have done that. I only had your best interest at heart, Kurt. I just wanted you to be happy again. I-I'm sorry.''

''No… I'm sorry.'' Santana looked at him through her long and dark eyelashes, frowning. Kurt signed. ``And you're the kindest person I know.'' He gave her a little smile. ''And as for Eric… he was just angry…. And… I get it. When we were making out, I might have say Blaine's name and he got angry. So I understand why he said those things…''

Santana didn't seemed surprised by that, she just touch Kurt's shoulder gently. ``Well, Maybe you're not over Blaine, after all. Maybe dating Eric was too soon. But don't blame yourself or protect that asshole because you said something like that. You know… it didn't work out with Brittany and I. But…''

``But he hurt me. He destroyed me! I hate him, I want people to stop talking about him.''

``No, you don't hate him. You love him.'' Kurt scoffed.

``What's love anyways? He lied to me. I want him out of my life for good. I'm sure he's happy with Sebastian and any other whore right now.''

Santana wanted to say something else, but Kurt looked at her with his icy eyes and she shut her mouth.

``Santana, I can't just forget him, okay? He's my first love… my high school sweetheart…'' He shrugged looking lost like he was deep in a memory. Then, his eyes hardened once again. ``But all good things have an end. Trust me, San. I want to move on. I'm going to forget him. It's time.''

``Are you sure? Think about it, Kurt. Are you really sure?''

``I've never been so sure before.''

``So… you are going to be okay?'' She asked with a sad smile.

``Yes, Santana. Definitely. ''

* * *

It was only a couple of days later when Santana came back to the apartment. Rachel and Finn stood there, too, near the door. No one seemed to want to open it, standing in the hallway. Some neighbors looked at them strangely as the couple lived here.

Rachel signed and opened the door. They stepped inside quietly, putting their bags on the ground.

``Kurt?'' Said Santana when she didn't see him.

``In my room. Coming!'' When he emerged from his room with a smile on his face to greet his friend, he frowned when he saw the grim looks on his two best friends and his brother.

``Did you guys see a ghost or something? You look awfully pale.''

Rachel bites her upper lip, refusing to meet his eyes.

``Kurt, '' Santana began. ``We need to show you something. It's… horrible. But you have to know.''

``What-what is it?'' He asked not sure if he really wanted to know. Santana grabbed his hand and guided him toward his laptop on the kitchen table. He didn't notice the silent tears streaming down Rachel's face as she stood behind him and he was facing the flat screen. Finn stood near his girlfriend, still shocked by what he saw a few hours before. Santana was the strongest of the three, so she stood by Kurt putting a hand on his forearm.

``It's all over the internet, now.'' She said in a soft voice. ``A few hours ago, I was on my lunch break and Rachel and Finn came to me in the café. So we decided to eat lunch together. And… I decided to go on Jacob's site on my laptop to see what's the glee club is up to. And I saw this video that was posted a few hours ago. It only read Blaine Anderson, and…''

``And I stop you right there. If you are going to make me watch a cute little performance of my ex doing yet another great and big solo, then…''

``Will you shut up?'' Santana gritted all kindest gone. Before he knew it, she pressed play and just like that, she was gone; hiding her face, not wanting to see it again.

Kurt fixed the screen with wide eyes. He didn't believe it, he didn't want to. When the video came to an end, Kurt was crying and screaming. Finn closed his eyes tightly as he never saw his brother so upset or angry before. It was something he didn't want to see again.

``Kurt, please calm down'' Rachel tried to say through her tears. Kurt didn't listen to her; he was in his own mad world. He pushed his laptop and it broke on the ground. He was sobbing so hard that it was hard to look at him without feeling upset.

``It's-it's fake. Please, tell me it's fake! You know Jacob and his shitty website. It's probably a cruel joke and-and he did a fake video with some software.'' Santana shook her head sadly and she was brave enough to come closer to the distraught boy who just looked murderous.

``I-I don't understand. If it's true then.. how… the school…'' He didn't have the will to continue with his questions. He just wanted to sleep six feet underground.

``We just saw this barely two hours ago… the teachers obviously didn't hear about it yet. That's why it's still there.''

``God. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'' Kurt didn't know what else to say as he grabbed his head in his hands.

``What do we do? What do we do?'' He asked.

``Alright. Kurt, look. There's only one thing we can do. One thing that _you_ can do.''

Kurt looked up to see Santana standing very close to him. She looked right into his eyes to make sure that the message was clear.

``Go back to Ohio.''

* * *

**THIRTEEN YEARS AGO**

Blaine was smiling at his mother. Anna was putting perfume on her neck and redid her hair for the billion times.

``Okay, honey. How do I look?'' She asked her son who was sitting, cross-legged on her bed.

``You look beautiful, mummy!'' He beamed. She stared at her son lovingly. She was so, so happy to have such a lovely, kind and smart little boy. But he was growing up. He was only eight years old, but tomorrow she'd wake up and next thing she'd know he'd be here with his bags, ready to go to college.

``I just hope I don't look to old,'' She joked. ``Here, I know how much you love this perfume.'' She put a little of the liquid on Blaine's wrist and smell it. Blaine giggled.

``Now every girl will be at your feet.'' Blaine was laughing hard when she began to tackled him.

``So, how's my favorite girl?'' Albert asked when he stepped into his room and grinned when he saw his son as well. ``And how's my boy doing?''

``Daddy!'' He ran to his father and he hugged him. ``So, Anna, we better go. We're going to be late.'' He said looking towards his wife. She nodded while adjusting her beautiful red dress. ``And Blaine? You're going to be good with you uncle while we're gone for the night. Are you?''

``Of course, Dad.'' He had a frown upon his baby face but Albert let it slide.

Moments later, when the couple went to dinner, Blaine sat quietly in his room playing with his spider man figures. He felt something touching his back and he turned around to face his uncle Jack.

``What are you doing there, Blaine?''

``I'm playing.'' He shrugged, all humor gone from earlier when he was with his parents. He could've gone to Cooper's room, but he wasn't here. He was out with his girlfriend.

``Do you want to play another game?'' Blaine shook his head. ``Your dad told you to be nice to me.''

Blaine shook his head once again and held his power rangers tightly against his little chest ``I don't like your games. I have a lot of bruises afterwards. So I'm going to tell mommy and daddy.''

Jack kneeled down to be eye level with his nephew. ``If you yell your parents, you're going to make your mama sad. You don't want to see your mommy cry, don't you?''

When Blaine didn't respond, he knew he had won.

* * *

``Yes, okay… yes, . No, I just got home. Look, I'm going to talk about it with my son and-and I'm sure there's an explanation… yes, I know. Is the video deleted? Ok, good. Good. Okay, good evening, . Yes, you too.''

Albert was livid. It was the right word to describe what he felt in that moment. He turned to look at his wife who fallowed the phone conversation with concern eyes.

``We may have a problem with Blaine, Anna. And a big one.'' He explained quickly what it was about to a sobbing Anna Anderson. A few minutes later, when they waited in the living room, the door opened. When Blaine appeared in the doorway, not so much happy either, Albert spoke with that serious tone of his.

``Blaine Everett Anderson. Sit. We have to talk.''

``Look, can this wait? I just had a really bad day at school and…'' He said trying to hide one side of his face.

``No. This can't wait, young man!'' He approached his son quickly and grabbed his elbow to make him fallow him. He sat in a love seat, facing his parents. Anna was still crying but not as hard.

``Albert, honey, maybe we could discuss it later and…''

``No, Anna. I want answers, and I want them now! My son's been acting weird for months. And don't you dare tell me you didn't notice, Anna! Blaine was hidden something from the start, and I want to know why. But now, I think we both know what this is all about.'' He glared at his son who had his head bowed. ''But I want him to tell me, to tell the truth.''

When no answers came, he continued. ``And I thought that this behavior was because his boyfriend was in New-York. How wrong was I to think like that? And talking about Kurt, did you think about him while you were doing this?''

``Albert!''

``No, Anna. I want some answers. Blaine, I want you to look at me, look at me!'' He roared. In a rage, he lifted his son's chin roughly then gasped. The side of his face was bruised and it was a shame that despite his disappointment and fury he didn't see the battered face of his own son. Anna was crying harder when she ran to be on Blaine's side, cupping his cheek gently.

``What happened? Oh, oh my god! Albert!'' Anna cried. It was total chaos in the living room as Anna was crying and fussing over his son, asking, no, begging for answers and Albert sat there looking at his younger son cursing under his breath then spoke in a quiet voice, lacing with concern instead of anger.

``Blaine, son…''

Blaine looked up slowly, afraid to meet his father's disappointed eyes. He didn't speak trough the previous conversation, but now, Blaine guessed it was time.

``I know about the video,'' He began in a trembling voice. ``It's awful at school. Everyone looks at me like I'm dirt. Tina and Sam showed me the video when I didn't know why people were acting so strange…''

``Blaine, I stop you right there.'' Albert said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. ``What you did with this other man…'' He swallowed hard. ``Was not okay. I didn't see the video, but your glee teacher told me and I have to say that yes, you're young and you need to experiment. But it's not okay because that man was, as put in, clearly 20 years older than you and you did a video tape of you… doing it. Look, I approve of your sexuality, I always have and always will, but what you did, it's dangerous, Blaine! You put it on the internet! And now, you're wearing the consequences on your face!'' He declared pointing at his cheek and purplish eye.

``I didn't do anything! He made me! I was forced! How could you not see it? How could you believe that I could sleep with anybody for the thrill to do a video!'' Blaine screamed while he stood up. ``I'm not a fucking whore! I'm not.'' He was sobbing at his point. ``I-I want this to stop. But-but I don't know how and I'm so scared all the time. Now Kurt is gone and not just in New-York but-but he left me for good and he was my anchor and now I'm just floating. And-and now I'm alone with him and he hurt me all the time and.. and… I can't do this anymore!'' He sobbed harder pulling his hair in frustration, betrayal and hurt.

Anne approached his son with a grave look on her beautiful features.

``Who's him?'' She said in a serious voice. ``Blaine, stop crying and look at me.'' She ordered on a stern voice. He didn't stop sobbing until Albert came forward and grabbed his son's chin between his index and thumb trying to coax his son to acknowledge their presence. And it worked. When he stopped crying and he came out of his little hysterical world, he didn't wait to prepare his parents, he didn't wait to try and find the right words, he just spoke what he wanted to say years ago. And the look on his parent's faces when he told them everything was enough for wanting to take it back so desperately. But he couldn't.

* * *

There was a frantic knock on the door. Anna, with red and puffy eyes, opened the door to see Kurt with a bag on his right shoulder.

``Kurt?'' She asked, surprised to see his son's ex on her porch in Ohio. She looked at him closely with her wet lashes and took a good look at him. He looked more mature, more like a man. He wasn't the scared teenage boy of last summer when he was anxious and afraid to go to New-York and left everyone behind, especially Blaine. But New-York did him good; his eyes and cheeks held the same boyish look, but there's just something in his posture that screamed that he was independent and an adult. His style, still fashionable, is not as flamboyant as before; it's more classy and chic.

Well, to Anna, who knew him since he was sixteen and knew him as his son's friend, and boyfriend, noticed the change in Kurt physically and emotionally. They're now in March, and it's been seven months since she saw him and in other circumstance, she would hug him and tell him how much of a handsome young man he became in such a short time.

``Anna?'' But he still had the same gentle voice. ``Anna? What happened? Why is their police cars in your drive way?'' He was panicking now so Anna put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small, but tired smile.

``It's good to see you again, Kurt. Come on in. Blaine…'' She signed then continued. ``Blaine needs you.''

Kurt stepped into the house that he knew by heart. It didn't change much. This house held so many memories for him. Albert was sitting on a couch in the living room, head in his hands so he didn't see Kurt. There were four police officers fussing around the room and two with a computer. It was almost like a crime scene. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand.

``He's in his room. It was too much for him''.

Kurt nodded and went upstairs. He closed his eyes tightly when he came in front of Blaine's door and exhaled deeply. What would be the first thing to say? He didn't know what to say, what to do. He didn't see him nor hear his voice in months and guilt and shame consumed him. He didn't know half the story, he just saw the tape but… there're just so much more to say about everything and he knew that Blaine wasn't to blame.

When he opened the door, Blaine was lying on his bed, asleep. He didn't look like the happy-go-lucky boy that Kurt left months ago. He looked tired, more exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and his usual tan skin that defined so well his ethnicity was now so pale.

Kurt sat on the bed and he dared to touch Blaine's curls and closed his eyes taking a deep sigh. God, that was so long ago since he had a right to do that! He noticed the heat from Blaine's forehead.

``You have a fever,'' He murmured in the silent room.

Blaine shifted in his sleep and after a few moments, he opened his eyes to meet watery blue eyes. Blaine realized soon enough that Kurt was watching him and his eyes filled with tears.

``Kurt…'' he whispered. ``You came back.''

``Yes,'' He said vigorously. ``I came back for you. Only for you.''

Kurt didn't wait for an explanation. He didn't care about the few months they were apart. He thought it would be awkward when they first saw each other, but it wasn't. All the anger, all the frustration and the hate flew out the window.

Kurt hugged Blaine like he never hugged before with all the straight, the love and regret he could provide for Blaine. He was craving for that; he just wanted those arms wrapped around him for so long.

``I missed you,'' Blaine murmured, chin on Kurt's head, smelling his shampoo like it was the greatest smell ever. He closed his eyes, content. He knew that it's not like before. There's so much to tell, and there's so many mistakes they did and right now, hugging Kurt, felt so unreal.

``I missed you too''. Kurt whispered in the crook of Blaine's neck. It was their usual 'place' when they hugged. Blaine always laughed when he said that he was the shorter one in the relationship, so when they were sitting, like right now, Blaine got to put his head over Kurt's, as it is always the other way around when they were standing. It was just a way to be even and that silly fact made Kurt laughed.

``It's our usual position, don't ruin it.'' Blaine said, smiling slightly through his watery eyes.

``That's one of the reason I fell in love with you in the first place. In the worse moment of our lives, you still can crack a joke or do a fool of yourself to make me feel good and smile and just… forget about other things.'' He said, still resting his head under Blaine's head.

``That's because I love your smile. And I love you.'' He whispered like an after-thought, tighten his arms around Kurt.

``I-I have something to say,'' Kurt said with a trembling voice. He knew that what he did wasn't really cheating or wasn't something to betrayed Blaine with, but he still felt like a traitor, like he let Blaine down in some way. ``I met a guy'' he continued when he noticed that Blaine stayed silent. ``His name's Eric''

``Oh… do you love him?''

``What? No!'' He sat up to face Blaine. ``It's not like that. But… I felt so god damn guilty for what I did. I almost slept with him, but I should've leaded him on in the first place! It's all Santana's fault, anyways, and I was just so angry about you, about the thought that you probably shared something like that with another guy. God, the thought of you touching…'' he couldn't finish his sentence while he gulped audibly.

``I didn't cheat on you.''

Now, it was out. Blaine couldn't believe how easily he said it as it was so, so hard to say it a few months ago. Back then he was freezing on the spot, but now, with Kurt confessing everything, he felt like he owed him. Instead of the shock he was sure to see on Kurt's face, he only saw a small smile and a tired but content look staring at him.

``I know. Well, I didn't know when I was with Eric… but I know now.''

``How-how… I mean, I never said it to you or Rachel, or…''

``We have some pretty good friends, Blaine. Just a quick call from Sam and the truth was out. It was a little bit after I saw the video tape tough… you want to talk to me about that?''

``It wasn't consensual.''

There were a sharp intake of breath and Kurt reached his hand to take Blaine's.

``I had my suspicions. Even though I wished so, so much that you were just fooling around with another boy to get off some steams… anything was better than that.'' He shrugged trying to keep his tears at bay.

Suddenly, Blaine broke down and he brought his free hand to his mouth and sobbed. His face was crunching up and red because of the crying. ``The tape is everywhere on the internet. It's everywhere. It's… it's… oh my god.'' He stood up and fell to his knees in front of his trash and threw up. Kurt was at his side in one second, trying to soothe him by rubbing his back gently.

``It's going to be okay.''

``No!'' He hiccupped. ``It's not. You don't understand. You-you have a great life in New-York, you were with other guys like-like Eric and you were ready to forget me. And I don't blame you. I'm happy that you are moving on, but I can't. Because it hurt so badly and I'm angry all the time and… and… what do I have?''

``Me. You have me. I didn't forget you. I tried, because I was so, so angry and I thought you cheated on me. You said you did even though you didn't and I don't know why you lied to me about this. But now, I think I want the truth. With everything that happened in the last days, I think I deserve that much.''

Blaine took a few moments to think about his confession. It's going to be hard, he knew that much. But he had to for putting his ex-boyfriend and his parents in such pain of not knowing what was wrong with him even though his parents knew now; it doesn't make it all better.

He sat on his bed and Kurt took his hand. And then, he traveled in his past.

``I was a shy little boy, but I was so full of life that everyone liked me. My mom used to call me Her little bubble of joy. And my dad called me Tiger because when I was a kid, my hair looked like a mane. I was so lovable that I always got what I wanted.

Every Christmas, we invited all of our relatives. Those in the USA, anyways, and in the summer, we were off in Ireland or Italy. We were a close family, despite the distance… Anyway, my mom loved to greet guests and organized big parties, so it was always Christmas in our home. Everyone was there; aunts, uncles, cousins… Some of them, such as my grandparents, wasn't there every Christmas 'cause they lived in Europe.''

He knew he was rambling, but he didn't want to get there yet. He took a deep breath and continued as he watched Kurt, his Kurt, listening closely waiting for the big bomb or something relatively big to explain his behavior and the mess they were all in.

``Anyways, I was really close with all of my uncles and aunts, especially Uncle Jack. He was the joker and the funniest uncle. He loved his nephews and nieces to pieces. He was the favorite and coolest adult to have around because he always played with the kids while the other adults talked. He was amazing.'' He whispered and with a shaky breathe, he continued. `` But I was his favorite. It sounds cocky saying it like that, but it was true. When it was Christmas or my birthday, I received a much bigger gift then all of my cousins and my brother. There were a bit of jealousy among us because I got the attention of our favorite uncle. My cousins stopped to get close to me while we grew older because of it, because each Christmas, Uncle Jack gave me a bigger and bigger gift. And much more expensive. We played like always but it wasn't the same. Well, I'm talking about my cousins my own age because my brother and my older cousins couldn't care less and they were always hidden in my brother's room to smoke and gossiping.

So, when I was seven, Uncle Jack came at Christmas with the biggest gift I ever had. Of course, as always, my cousins didn't like it and they tried to get Uncle Jack's attention because they didn't have the chance to see their uncle much through the year. This Christmas, I was delighted with the gift and the attention of a guy we called our hero. During the night when all the kids played together and ignored me, my uncle gave me all his attention. He told me how cute I was and how handsome I will grow to be. Then, around midnight, when the party was over, I went to sleep. I was exhausted from the party we had. My parents were fussing downstairs to clean up the reminding of the party when I heard the door creaked open. It was my uncle. I-I was happy to see him, but he wasn't like before. He-he told me to be a good boy. I nodded, ready to please my uncle who was so kind to me. And… and he began to-to touch me.''

He covered his mouth with his free hand and Kurt still grabbed his other hand but more tightly then before. Without a word, he encouraged him to continue.

``I was seven, Kurt. I didn't know it was wrong. At first, he only prodded my arm, then my waist. I tried to talk, but he stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth. He caressed my thigh, and then his hands were gone. Just like that and he left the house. I taught it was nothing. I thought it was his way to give me some sort of a hug and a goodbye. So I forgot about it, until a couple of weeks later. He lived a couple of cities away, so it was easy for him to come over, have a meal, spending the evening in my house… congratulating my mom on his glorious food, how my parents raised such marvelous young boys… He was such a gentleman with good manners, a good brother and a good man with kids. Every- every parent would trust him to babysit their kid. So he kept doing this little… game, like he said. At first, it was little touches, but after a few nights of this, when his breathing was ragged and his hand was under my shirt, I knew it was wrong. Well, I knew all along, but I hoped it was nothing.

But then, I had enough and I was scared that every time he came in my house, he would do this to me. So I wanted to tell my parents, but he told me not to and-and my mother would believe that I wanted to do naughty things with older men. And I didn't want to upset her, so I kept my mouth shut. I was only seven, Kurt, and so I believed everything my uncle said. He did this for several years and so I became quieter and jumpier. My parents were worried about me because I wasn't full of life anymore and I didn't like Christmas. It was always the worst time because my uncle spent the night in my house, just like the other guests. The Christmas when I was eleven, he gave me the biggest gift ever and my cousins, now all pre-teens and teenagers, despised me even more. I tried to smile to my family to show my gratitude towards my uncle, but it was all fake. I wasn't seven anymore, but he still had me. But I should've known why he gave me such a big present this Christmas. So when-when I was asleep, (or tried, anyways), he came in my room when everybody was asleep and he did more than touching me. Of course, during the years, I had to… you know, do stuff. But that night, we did more. He actually raped me''

Kurt's free hand flew to his mouth and his eyes begun to tear up. His vision was blurry because of the tears but he refused to let them fall. He knew, somehow, that it was coming but he secretly hoped that that Jack character stopped to the touch, but obviously, breaking a child's innocence was more exciting for him.

Blaine continued his confession, trying to ignore the distraught young man beside him who sniffled quietly. He couldn't stand to see Kurt cry, he never was.

``He kept doing… this, for a year. I rarely spoke again and I was more alone. I didn't want to see my friends, nor my brother. My parents were really worried about me… but when I was twelve, Uncle Jack left for Ireland for his job and I didn't see him since. It was a relief and I thought I could move on. So I did. I was happier and more active and I was more like the little boy I was before, to the joy of my parents. I slowly, but surely forgot about all this. Well, of course, I can't never forget about it, but I tried. There were days I didn't think about him anymore, then weeks. But, the moment when I finally stopped thinking about the past, was two years ago.''

He gently cupped Kurt's cheek and wiped a tear with his thumb. ``When I met you.'' He giggled a bit, despite the sad situation. ``It sounds cheesy. But it's true. You saved me in more ways than you think.''

``It's horrible what you went through…'' Kurt whispered, horrified by what he just heard.

``It's not all.'' He said. ``He came back.'' He continued. ``At the beginning of the year, he came back. He said he-he wanted to be with his family again and he wanted a job here. So my dad did offer him a job at his law farm. It was a couple of weeks after you went off to New-York. And-and… well, let's just say that he was prone to take his old habits.''

``So… it was him, all this time?'' Kurt said, trying to connect the dots and when he did, he choked down a sob. ``You were so different on the phone and-and when you are in New-York… you… I…''

Blaine just nodded. ``I never cheated on you, Kurt. He made me! I never want that!'' He broke down, crying all his wasted years, all these months he feared. ``And one night, he drugged me to sleep with me and he made a tape of this. N-now, everybody can see this. Everyone can laugh at the gay kid who gets fucked!'' He sobbed on Kurt's shoulder. It was so rare to hear Blaine swore, and when he did, it's because he was truly hurt or really mad.

``Sh… sh.. everything will be okay. It'll be fine. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm here. I always will. I will never say goodbye to you.''

``You promise?'' He asked in a cracked voice with his voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

``Hey,'' Kurt teased in a light voice. ''What kind of boyfriend will I be if I don't keep my promises?''

Blaine pushed Kurt away a little bit and with big, round, red eyes, he coked his head in this cutest thing Blaine always did and drove Kurt crazy.

``You're still my boyfriend?'' He asked in a timid voice.

``I never stopped.''

In a rush of adrenaline, love, anxiety and pain, Blaine kissed Kurt passionately to show him just how much their love could survive this and how much he missed him.

* * *

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the company and the love they shared. Of course, the predicament they were all in was far from over but the fact that Blaine wasn't alone anymore was a step forward.

Suddenly, when Kurt tried to start a conversation about his school to (hopefully) change Blaine's mind, they heard a big bang downstairs, followed by shooting.

They looked at each other and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dashed from his room in the direction of the commotion. Blaine stopped near the living room and Kurt hit his head on Blaine's because of the halt.

There were police officers, the Andersons, like before, but there was one more person. Jack.

``Get out of my property!'' Anna screamed.

``What's going on?'' Jack asked and he was retrained by two police officers. ``I can't visit my family anymore?'' He tried to struggled, but it was no use. Albert was right in front of him and he glared at his big brother. He was red.

``You touch my son.'' His voice was surprisingly calm. ``You touch him for years.'' Now, his voice trembled with disgust, betrayal and hurt. No. He would cry later, but for now… he punch his brother right on the nose and they was a sickening crack.

``OH!'' Jack clenched his nose. ``My nose!''

When Albert was ready to hit again, one of the police who wasn't restraining Jack, held his fist to prevent the hit.

`` , please. We got this.''

``NO! He hurt my boy! He hurt my little boy! I trusted him! How can a brother do this to his own flesh and blood? HOW?''

``And he will have a long live behind bars with prisoners who despise pedophile as much as I do. Trust me.'' Said the cop, Officer Walker. That seemed to calm him down a little bit although the officers led the way to the front door with Jack quickly to avoid more confrontation. He will be the big new in Ohio for quite some time and the news will travel around the states as a respectful lawyer who turned out to be someone vile with a sick and twisted mind. It will be quiet the gossip for the next weeks.

When he stepped out of the living room, he spotted his nephew and he glared at him.

``We had a great time together. Tell them! You wanted it. You begged for it.''

Kurt took a step back dragging Blaine with him when Jack was glaring at them.

``Don't go near them!'' Albert yelled, stepping between the two frightened boys and his brother. Jack took one last look at his nephew and then, he was out of sight.

It was a few days later when Blaine was ready to talk more about the last events. Kurt decided to sleep here to watch over Blaine. He just stayed there, like nothing bad happened. Like they didn't break up months ago. Blaine refused to talk to anyone, except Kurt. So they watched movies, like old times. They cooked as it always was something they liked to do together. Blaine was quieter, more reserved. Kurt knew he thought about his uncle all the time. He only had to talk to the police a few times, but that's it. He didn't go to school for the rest of the week and the phone (of his house and his cell) kept ringing with calls from New Directions. His parents were to help but they knew that their son was in good hands and right now, he just needed a friend. A boyfriend.

So on Friday, he was ready to listen on what his parents, or Kurt, needed to say or do. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch and their parents were standing, looking worried.

``You're going back to Dalton.'' Albert said after they discussed the video tape still on the internet. Blaine bowed his head. He didn't want to stay at McKinley either, but he didn't want to go back to Dalton.

``I don't want to go back.''

``Blaine… it's for your safety.'' Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

``Look, I'll get bullied more than ever if I go back to McKinley, I get it.'' He raised his voice. ``But-but it isn't just McKinley…''

``What are you trying to say, honey?'' His mother asked. ``Dalton is very safe for you! You still have friends there and… ``

``And so have I in McKinley.''

``There's a zero tolerance policy…''

``I know, Dad. I know. But it's not the same. Boys will be boys. Lima is a cow town, so is Westerville. News travel fast. I got a phone call from Jeff. He said that the video was everywhere. Apparently, some guy thought it will be funny to just email this video to everyone. And ever since Sebastian, and now with this new guy Hunter…'' He signed deeply, trying to stay composed. ``Dalton is not the same anymore. And yesterday…'' He hung his head and a few tears fell. His parents were alarmed. Kurt decided it was time for him to talk. He stood up and came near his boyfriend and intertwined their hands.

``We went to the mall. Some people…

``More like a lot.'' Blaine whispered. Kurt closed his eyes and continued.

``Let's just say he was recognized by people and they were not too kind of him.'' Before his parents could say anything else, he declared. ``That's why I think it's best if he leave the city. You know, trying to forget and to… move on. Meet new people, have a new start.''

Anna frowned at him, not understanding what he was trying to say and Albert looked thoughtful, like he knew what Kurt was getting at.

``I think Blaine should move in New-York with me.''

``What?'' Blaine said with an hopeful look upon his face. ``You really want that? Not just out of pity?''

``What?'' Kurt giggled, but looked at him in the eyes. ``It was our plan from the beginning, Blaine. Now that we're together again, I don't want to wait. You wanted to go to New-York after graduation and be with me, there. What's the difference if it's a few months earlier. ''

``I-I… I'm not sure if he's ready.'' Anna confessed and now she was upset, her accent was more thick than ever. ``He needs his family right now and what about finishing high school… and…''

``Anna, sweetheart?'' Albert put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled sadly at her. ``He will have Kurt. He's family.''

``And…'' Kurt added, ignoring the blush that Albert's words provoked. ``We're in March. And there is plenty of school in New-York that Blaine can go. He can graduate peacefully and no one will know about what he did or who Jack Anderson is.''

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

``Who is it?'' Someone whispered in a deep, but smooth voice, near Kurt's ear.

``Mm… let me guess. A cute guy in a sexy blazer and tooo much gel in his gorgeous hair?''

``Just a cute guy?''

``Okay okay. The cutest!''

Kurt covered the hands over his eyes with his own and put them down. He turned around to be face to face with his happy, carefree and beautiful boyfriend. He was much better now. He gained weight and now he was like before. His smile returned and so were the stars in his eyes. He wore a uniform, but instead of his old uniform from Dalton, it was all navy and gray with a golden and bleu tie. His hair, as always, was slicked back. It seemed like he never left Dalton. They were in a café right in the middle of New-York city, but it was like they were still sixteen in the Lima Bean when Kurt got a big crush on the lead singer of the Warblers.

They were one condition for Blaine to leave Ohio. Anna wanted to choose the school in New-York herself. Blaine was fine with any school, really. But it was her condition and her exact words were ``I want my son to be in a good school. I know, Blaine that you went to McKinley to be with Kurt and I respected that. But now that you are going off to New-York and Kurt is in college, you're going to be alone in that place. So I want you to go in a prestigious school like Dalton and it's going to look good for your applications anyway.''

So here he was. He didn't really fight with his mom. Kurt and Santana teased him that it kinda looked like the school from Gossip Girl and he kinda looked like Nate or Dan. But please, please, don't say Chuck. He couldn't stand the guy. But overall, Kurt was just relieved that Anna chooses such a great (and expensive) school because now, he's safer than being in a random school somewhere in a ghetto. And… it kinda looked good for your applications on college if you went in a private school.

And as for their apartment, Rachel and Finn were kind enough to let him live with them. It was awhile that they wanted their own place, but didn't want to leave Kurt alone or leaving him with the horrible job to find new roommates. Yes, Rachel tended to think about herself all the time, but she wasn't _that _bad. Santana wanted to let Kurt live with her as she said ``Frankenteen wants to screw his little hobbit without you interrupting them, then go and live with me.'' But his roommates were too weird for Kurt's taste and in the end; he ended up with the best person he could ever ask for, Blaine. So they found a better little place near Chinatown and The little Italy.

``Blaine, move your butt. No gay joke!'' Santana said from the counter. ``Your coffee's ready.'' She winked at him and he went to take his order. He shook his head at his friend's weird kindness. Oh, she was kind! But… in her own way.

``So, you said you have a big new to tell me!'' Kurt beamed at him, sipping his coffee that he ordered while waiting for his boyfriend.

``Well, I came back to the apartment in a hurry this morning, because I forgot a book for one of my class. Anyways, we got mail today. There was that envelope from… Columbia!''

``Oh my god, it's amazing!'' Seeing the smile on Blaine's face, it could only mean he got in. Kurt walked around the table as fast as he could and hugged him. ``I'm so proud of you!''

Santana got his letter a week ago and she got in. Blaine was just worried as to why he didn't get anything.

``So now, I have a mate to go to school with. Awesome.'' Santana deadpanned when she cleaned up a table near them. You could say she was bored out of her mind, but the little sparkle of excitement in his dark eyes didn't pass unnoticed by Kurt. He smiled at her and rolled his blue eyes when she, once again, left them alone to go to the counter. He looked at his boyfriend who talked to him so fast his head was spinning and he showed his letter to Kurt, grinning. The pale boy tried to listen to what Blaine was saying, but his mind was elsewhere. He looked at his boyfriend… he was happy, finally. He remembered those nights where Blaine kept screaming because of a nightmare or the haunting look in his dark eyes. But with time, and the end of winter, the happy days came back and the old memories were all forgotten. Of course, they were times (all the time) in the past, that Kurt wanted to get Jack killed for what he did, but now, when Blaine looked so carefree with a new life ahead of him, new friends (although he's still close with some of New Directions) Kurt couldn't be more happier and Jack wasn't his concern anymore. He could burn in Hell for all he cared.

Everything came crashing down around them, the sky was falling, and it was just plain misery, but in the end, they came out stronger than before. As Kurt leaned forward to stop Blaine with his rambling about college by kissing him, he knew they were going to be okay.

**The end.**

* * *

So this is it! I hope you liked my one-shot devised in two parts!

Before I start a multi-chapters, I just wanted to familiarized with the site and having my own profile. But I'm in the process of writing my first multi-chapters with Klaine. So if you liked it, then stay tuned! Yes, this fic was... not for sensible souls, but my next story won't be like that. It's going to be romance, **BUT**, multi-chapters fics with romance and fluff and friendships with just happiness and rainbows EVERYWHERE just bore me to death. So, drama is definitely a part of it! See, I don't even do, nor read fluffy one-shots. So you know what to expect from me.

I'm just going to write it before I post it, because I hate unfinished fanfictions. But I can tell you, the title is Casablanca's. I won't tell you more. :) But until then, I have some other one-shots I'd like to share with you guys if you still want me.

So, what did you think about this little story? Let me know!

Once again, sorry for the mistakes and I will say it again, french is my langage. Au revoir et à la prochaine. 3


End file.
